touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Trois
Trois es una compilacion de 3 albunes que fue lanzado en el Comiket 75 por ALiCE'S EMOTiON(Rouge), Alstroemeria Records(Noir), y Sound Online(Bleu). Trois ;Arreglos :REDALiCE (ALiCE'S EMOTiON) :Masayoshi Minoshima (Alstroemeria Records) :Tsukasa (Sound Online) ;vocalistaistas :美里 (Misato) (Misty) :三澤秋 (Misawa Aki) (Aki no Sora) :野宮あゆみ (Nomiya Ayumi) (honey☆bitter,anima) :佳織みちる (Kaori Michiru) (日常研究室) :nomico ;Ilustracion: オニグンソウ (Sergeant Oni) (オニ処!) ;Diseño: Tomoyuki "tats" Arima (TATSDESIGN) ;Duracion: 48:24 + 46:59 + 49:07 (Total: 2:24:30) ;Numero de Catlogo. : AECD-016 : ARCD0027 : IBCD-0008 Trois Rouge *01. Stand by Go (01:35) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** titulo original: 赤より紅い夢 ** fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. E Rouge (04:20) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** vocalista: 野宮あゆみ ** titulo original: 月まで届け、不死の煙 ** fuente: 東方永夜抄 ～ Imperishable Night *03. Resonance Effect (04:26) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** vocalista: 佳織みちる ** titulo original: 幽霊楽団　～ Phantom Ensemble ** fuente: 東方妖々夢 ～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *04. Soul of Rouge (06:21) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** vocalista: 美里 ** titulo original: ほおずきみたいに紅い魂 ** fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *05. 1969 (06:21) ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** titulo original: ヴォヤージュ1969 ** fuente: 東方永夜抄 ～ Imperishable Night *06. Forget-me-not (04:45) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** vocalista: 三澤秋 ** titulo original: 天空の花の都 ** fuente: 東方妖々夢 ～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *07. Tag (03:40) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** titulo original: 少女さとり　～ 3rd eye ** fuente: 東方地霊殿 ～ Subterranean Animism *08. Crazy Full Moon (Tsukasa Remix) (05:05) ** Arreglos: ALiCE'S EMOTiON ** remix: Tsukasa ** vocalista: 野宮あゆみ ** titulo original: 竹取飛翔 ～ Lunatic Princess ** fuente: 東方永夜抄 ～ Imperishable Night *09. Rapture (04:13) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** titulo original: 幼心地の有頂天 ** fuente: 東方緋想天 ～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *10. E Rouge (ALR Remix) (05:38) ** remix: Masayoshi Minoshima ** titulo original: 月まで届け、不死の煙 ** fuente: 東方永夜抄 ～ Imperishable Night Trois Noir *01. Showdown (01:13) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** original song *02. For Lovers not Fighters (04:39) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** vocalista: 美里 ** titulo original: 萃夢想 ** fuente: 東方萃夢想 ～ Immaterial and Missing Power *03. Flight on tears (05:33) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** vocalista: 美里 ** titulo original: 風神少女 ** fuente: 東方文花帖 ～ Shoot the Bullet *04. 光の都 (05:32) ** Light of the capital ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** vocalista: 三澤秋 ** titulo original: 千年幻想郷 ～ History of the Moon ** fuente: 東方永夜抄 ～ Imperishable Night *05. Underground Bridge (03:38) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** titulo original: 渡る者の途絶えた橋 ** fuente: 東方地霊殿 ～ Subterranean Animism *06. Nuclear Fusion (05:16) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** vocalista: 佳織みちる ** titulo original: 霊知の太陽信仰　～ Nuclear Fusion ** fuente: 東方地霊殿 ～ Subterranean Animism *07. Last Remote (04:35) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** vocalista: 野宮あゆみ ** titulo original: ラストリモート ** fuente: 東方地霊殿 ～ Subterranean Animism *08. Bad Apple!! (REDALiCE Remix) (04:21) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** remix: REDALiCE ** vocalista: nomico ** titulo original: Bad Apple!! ** fuente: 東方幻想郷 ～ Lotus Land Story *09. Gallardo (04:29) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** titulo original: Highly Responsive to Prayers ** fuente: 東方靈異伝 ～ The Highly Responsive to Prayers *10. For Lovers not Fighters (Tsukasa Remix) (05:43) ** remix: Tsukasa ** vocalista: 美里 ** titulo original: 萃夢想 ** fuente: 東方萃夢想 ～ Immaterial and Missing Power Trois Bleu *01. Boot Up (02:12) ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** titulo original: 地霊達の起床 ** fuente: 東方地霊殿 ～ Subterranean Animism *02. Fallen Heaven (05:10) ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** vocalista: 三澤秋 ** titulo original: 神さびた古戦場　～ Suwa Foughten Field ** fuente: 東方風神録 ～ Mountain of Faith *03. Last Fantasia (05:05) ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** vocalista: 三澤秋 ** titulo original: ネクロファンタジア ** fuente: 東方妖々夢 ～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *04. Lorelei (03:47) ** Arreglos: REDALiCE ** vocalista: 野宮あゆみ ** titulo original: もう歌しか聞こえない ** fuente: 東方永夜抄 ~ Imperishable Night *05. Veyron (05:10) ** Arreglos: Masayoshi Minoshima ** titulo original: A Sacred Lot ** fuente: 幺樂団の歴史5 ～ Akyu's Untouched Score vol.5 *06. 散る、氷塊の華 (04:24) **''Scatter, flowers of ice'' ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** vocalista: 野宮あゆみ ** titulo original: ルーネイトエルフ ** fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *07. Prominence (04:51) ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** vocalista: 佳織みちる ** titulo original: 死体旅行～Be of good cheer! ** fuente: 東方地霊殿 ～ Subterranean Animism *08. Starlight Vision (ALR Remix) (05:22) ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** remix: Masayoshi Minoshima ** vocalista: 三澤秋 ** titulo original: 六十年目の東方裁判　～ Fate of Sixty Years ** fuente: 東方花映塚 ～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View *09. Phantom (06:10) ** Arreglos: Tsukasa ** titulo original: 神々が恋した幻想郷 ** fuente: 東方風神録 ～ Mountain of Faith *10. Fallen Heaven (REDALiCE Remix) (04:56) ** remix: REDALiCE ** vocalista: 三澤秋 ** titulo original: 神さびた古戦場　～ Suwa Foughten Field ** fuente: 東方風神録 ～ Mountain of Faith Reseña Categoría:Música